Delinquent Souls
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: A simple life is a one-in-a-million chance to find in a place like Ikebukuro. Especially if you're in the same place as the strongest guy in the world, a manipulative psychopath and a school riddled with delinquents and fights. Takes place during Raijin Days and OC (but no romance with any of them whatsoever I was so careful not to do that) PLZ READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: {Since it has been a while since I have truly worked on a fanfic, this work may be greatly flawed, especially since this is a redo of a redo. Still, it would be greatly appreciated if this was read warmly, and kind and or helpful critique is left.**

**Kind of oc centric, takes place during Raijin days.**

The times of Raijin were pretty dark like that of a manga based around a group of juvenile thugs. It was a well maintained school with nice facilities and all, but some of the students however were not top-notched. Whispers would fly by; people chattering about "this person got into a fight with..." and "did you hear that person got his ass kicked?" The school was littered with delinquents.

When Minako learned she was transferring to that school, she knew she had to make a change of sorts if she wanted to graduate alive. She entered the school grounds solemnly, not looking at anyone as she made her way to the entrance ceremony. She sat still like a statue through the entire interim of the ceremony. Once it was over, she quickly made it out but on the way she passed another girl with dark brown layered hair that was wavy. She was tall like a formidable tower. Accidently she bumped into the girl and kept her mouth shut. Suddenly, she felt her blazer tugged strongly and she was then face to face with a girl with demon angry eyes under furrowed brows.

"Hey kid, if you bump into someone you at least apologize got that?!" she yelled, her voice carrying a Kansai-ben dialect. Minako kept her composure.

"I don't want trouble."

"Then let me hear it; bow your head and say 'I'm so very sorry Eri-san.'"

Minako gripped the hand on her collar and yanked it away.

"No." she said, walking past. She was seized by the wrist.

"What the hell are you? A delinquent? Don't go fucking around with someone the likes of me."

Minako glanced left and right twice over her shoulder. The coast was clear. Then she made her move. In a swift straightforward motion her fist darted, Eri's face the target. It was a direct hit and she staggered backwards, covering her mouth. When the pain was halfway subsided Eri glared at her.

"You little shit! You're really askin' for it!" she cursed. Eri threw a punch. Minako dodged it and caught the latter's forearm in the crook of her elbow. She couldn't break free.

"Not here where it's public." Minako warned. Eri stepped back and smirked.

"Don't want people to see me kick the crap out of you? Sure why not? I'll be kind and save your face." she scoffed and then turned around.

"C'mon, I gotta place we can go to."

Not far from where Raijin was stationed, they were underneath a bridge where few cars passed by and weeds were an epidemic. The girl tied up her long waves of hair into a high ponytail and then proceeded to roll up her sleeves.

"Get ready." she said, pushing the escaping locks out of her face. Minako would admit that she was not the best at fighting, but she could at least get away with a few punches and kicks. With a battle cry she sprinted towards Eri and swung her arm. She ducked and then grabbed onto Minako's arm with both hands. She coughed up spit in pain, suffering a sharp strong blow to the stomach by Eri's knee. She took a few steps back, only to be struck by a sucker punch to the face.

"What's wrong?! You acted so haughtily back there; is this all you're made of?"

A little spot of blood marked the corner of her lip. She bent over, catching her breath, staring up at the brunette delinquent. She copied Eri and brushed back her blunt bangs and curls out of her face. Once she was rebalanced she executed a front kick, hitting her in the chest. Eri lost footing but regained it, swinging her leg up. Minako evaded it and threw her arms around Eri's waist, hanging on for life. It was hard for her to hit anywhere vital. Minako's head was away from her sight and striking her back wasn't an effective option. She pulled up her knee and struck her again in the stomach. Minako cringed and backed away. Eri smiled deviously, snatched her by the collar and threw her down to the dirt. She squirmed and panted. Minako struggled to pull herself up.

Eri wiped the sweat off her brow and started chuckling.

"Damn, you sure are persistent. I wasn't expecting much from the likes of you."

She managed to prop herself on her hands and knees, only to be shoved back into the earth. Eri rolled her over to her back and stared at her.

"You through yet?" she asked, chuckling more. Minako heaved out breaths, tasting blood on her tongue.

"Y-yeah..." she said hoarsely. Eri's lips curled and quivered before letting out a stream of loud laughter. She plopped down, taking a seat besides the black haired girl who was prone on the floor. She sat crisscrossed casually and freed her tangled locks from the hair tie.

"You were right to have our fight privately. If anyone sees me beat you like that I would've been expelled before school officially began!" she said jokingly. "You know you're not so bad; for someone with regular looks you sure aren't regular. What's your name by the way?"

"M-Minako..." she panted.

"Last name?"

"Don't have one."

"Ah I see."

Minami's eyes squinted as warm bright sun spill over her face. The light was then broken when she saw Eri's face hovering over her. She was smiling kindly, a strong contrast from before, her hand extended out to her.

"Then from this point on you'll be Minako Nagatani; little sister of Eri Nagatani."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first day of school had arrived and when the two "sisters" were checking their class placement. As their eyes scrolled down the lists, Eri saw that Minako really didn't have a last name. The space was left as a blank. She decided to let it be and continued skimming down the list when she saw her name. More than that delighted her. She saw a few more familiar names, Shinra Kishitani and Shizuo Heiwajima. A big grin lit up her face and she started bouncing excitedly.

"This year's gonna be so fun!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

She threw an arm over Minako's shoulder and pointed to two names written on the paper.

"Do you know these people?"

"You really don't know who Shizuo Heiwajima is?! He's the strongest guy around Ikebukuro. And yeah I know that lame Shinra guy since we went to middle school together but that's beside the point."

"Um... I don't really understand why you're so excited about it." Minako murmured. Eri let out an annoyed outbreath.

"God, don't you see? This school's riddled with delinquents, and delinquents got their pride too ya know. Every reject is going to go out of their way to try and kick Shizuo's ass, funny thing is that all of them who try end up getting their asses kicked. It's really entertaining, I used catch some fights when I went home after school. Ya shoulda seen him! He just ripped a fucking stop sign out of the ground and swung it! A guy with a pipe was sent flying! Whoooosh, homerun!"

Minako cut her short. "You're kinda have sadistic view point you know." she commented. Eri shrugged her shoulders.

"So what if I do? Makes fights livelier. And look who's talking; the girl who didn't know when she's lost. What the heck does M in 'Minako' stand for anyways; masochist?"

"Of course not; it didn't hurt that bad anyways. You could've hit me harder." she argued impassively.

"Ha! You really are a masochist; I know I'll start calling you Maso."

"Please don't."

"Yeah yeah, well let's get going Maso-chan."

"Okay." she said quietly without any further protest, following Eri to their classroom once the school's bell chimed along.

All the students piled into their classrooms. Even though Eri begged Minako to sit next to her, she sat on the far left near the window (mostly because she wanted to stare out of it). The class went silent for a second and from the corner of her eye she saw the students steering clear out of someone's way. There was a guy who looked too mature to be a freshman boy, he was tall and his hair was bleached blonde. She glanced for a second and then went back to dazing. A pencil was thrown at her. She snapped out of it and searched for the offender. It was none other than Eri. While everyone looked petrified, she looked happier than ever. She was pointing, mouthing silently "that's the guy, that's the guy!" Minako paid no more attention and rested her cheek on the heel of her hand.

Introductions went underway. It was normal. The teacher called out the names on his roster and the students stood up and gave their formal intros. Shinra gave his and then Shizuo gave his while everyone stared blankly at him, as if expecting something to happen. Then as the list went down alphabetically in surname order, it finally got to Eri.

"Nagatani... Eri Nagatani are you here?" the teacher asked. Eri's head rested lazily on her hand and she wore an expression of annoyance. She waved her hand slowly.

"Yeah." she grunted. The teacher seemed to be a little put off by her attitude.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked calmly. With a roll of her eyes she boldly flipped him off, making the teacher, and the entire class gasp and taken back. She slammed her hands onto the desk, stood up and sent a heated glare towards the frightened instructor.

"You said my full name, right? Why the hell do I gotta introduce myself? Ah well, since I'm up; the name's Eri Nagatani. Now let's move on with this—Minako!"

Minako stood still, still but aware. The teacher looked at his roster again.

"Minako? You don't seem to have your last name here; there must've been an error in the office. Please go ahead anyways and state your last name so we can now it."

Slowly she rose with a stern expression and dull eyes. "I really don't have a last name. My name is Minako and... I guess from this point on I am hypothetically Eri-san's little sister." she began in a hushed and serious tone, giving Eri a quick glance. "My name is Minako Nagatani. It's nice to meet you." She introduced formally, and then sat back down.

"O-okay, Minako-san, thank you for that. Let's continue."

Time flew by quickly and lunch time came around. The two girls' sat in the corner of the room and ate. Nobody came to make friends with them. Everyone left them alone. As Eri munched on simple convenience store junk food, she spotted Shizuo hurrying out the door for seclusion. She tugged on Minako's arm.

"Let's move, let's move!" she said excitedly. "He's on the move we gotta go before we lose 'em!"

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes!" Eri retorted, yanking her by the shirt and dragging her along the hallways, following Shizuo at a safe distance so he wouldn't notice them. They followed him all the way to the front courtyard and they decided to hide behind the walls outside. They squatted down, keeping quiet as they watched Shizuo sit alone outside.

"I'm going back inside." Minako said.

"No wait, just wait! Wherever there's big fights it's usually Shizuo who gets in them. Just wait a few more minutes."

Minako sighed and sat back down. "How do you even know someone will even try to fight with him?"

"We didn't go to the same junior high, but every day on my way home he was always getting into fights with people. I ended up watching him fight everyday instead of going straight home. When I think about, he's kinda the reason why I'm a delinquent."

"Your explanations are long." Minako whispered to herself.

"Ooh, ooh! Here it comes." Eri said excitedly. The two girls craned their necks from their hiding spot and saw about four regular school boy thugs brandishing metal pipes. She could see Eri bouncing agitatedly. There was a blur of insults and curses and directed at Shizuo before there was a loud metallic smack sound. One of the boys was reckless enough to hastily strike him in the head with the pipe.

"Oh shiiiit..." Eri slurred out, covering her quivering lips and laughing as quietly as possible. "That dumbass is gonna get it now."

Minako still had no interest, but she kept checking on the scene a bit.

"You jackasses wanna fight so badly?" Shizuo grumbled. "Fine! Then I'll give you what you want!"

Shizuo snatched away the pipe from the one who hit him and like a bat, smacked it right into his stomach sending him several yards away. The two other students, although scared, rushed in and swung punches. Easily, Shizuo dodged them. He veered on his toes, turned and punched one of them so powerfully that he flew and slammed right into the wall, leaving a mark on the concrete. Eri lost control and started cackling more.

"Oh my god..." she said through her laughter.

"If you laugh any louder we'll get caught." Minako warned. Eri wiped the traces of happy tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized hysterically.

"You should probably get going before you have us caught."

"Stay here and tell me what happens when the fight is over?"

"Okay." Minako reluctantly agreed.

"You're the best."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing no reason to squat uncomfortably in hiding, she left herself in plain sight, sitting on a bench reading a plain little pocket book she smuggled before Eri forced her away. She glanced every now and then to keep her promise to Eri. More and more delinquents showed up to try and help the other out but it was to no avail. They were like flies compared to Shizuo, who just smashed them out of the way like the pathetic insects they were.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the one-sided skirmish was over. Several half conscience bodies were scattered about the ground. With just a few scratches that marked his sweaty skin, Shizuo wiped his brow, shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked off. As he walked past Minako, she caught a glimpse of that unrivaled man. His back was turned, but it was as if her brief gaze was palpable to him. He turned his head. She stopped looking and shoved her nose back into the book. She felt his stare burn against her back.

"Hey." he called in a tired deep voice. She shuddered a bit, but didn't look up.

"Yes?"

"If anybody asks, I was never here." he told. She gave a simple nod in reply. From the corner of her eye she saw that he was gone. So that's the famous Shizuo Heiwajima... Minako repeated in her mind.

She closed up her book and went back to the classroom.

When class was over, the two girls walked home and Eri began bugging Minako to tell her all the gruesome details of the fight for her amusement.

"So who won?" Eri enquired enthusiastically.

"Heiwajima-san of course." Minako retorted.

"How'd it go down?"

"He beated them to a bloody pulp."

"That I know; I've seen him beat people till their half dead. I'm asking for specific stuff! The good stuff!"

"I kinda don't want to."

"Why not?" she whined.

"I'm scared you're gonna get off while I'm telling you."

Eri's face flushed bright red with embarrassment and shock.

"I am not!" she denied.

"It was a joke, Eri-san." Minako assured with a flat tone. Eri scratched her head all around until her hair was all frizzy and covering her face.

"Ugh! And what's with adding -san to my name? It's too formal, why can't you call me Onee-san or something like that?"

Minako stared blankly and stood still with a pause of silence.

"I'm sorry." she said simply.

Eri continued complaining.

"Dear god even your apologies are annoying." She mumbled, frustrated. Minako continued to say nothing. She just continued gazing with a blank look that was unreadable. Eri froze, startled by her unwavering odd look.

"Um, hey look I'm sorry if you were offended by any of that." She lamented uncomfortably. "Just lost my cool, you understand right?" she said with a playful punch to the shoulder. Again there was no kind or sad look, it was just dull.

"Yeah." she murmured with a nod.

"Alright, then let's get going, Maso-chan."

"Please don't call me by that name." she protested meekly.

A few days later into the new school year, Minako ended up (or rather forced) to share the same hobby of stalking Shizuo. So far, he had been in about seven fights in just four days of school. Whenever she bothered to take notice of him in class he was always cranky and frowning and Minako could understand why he was always like that. However, Minako didn't understand why she was so giddy whenever she saw Shizuo. She assumed that Eri had some weird bad boy fetish, but when she brought it up her older sister would smack her upside the head and deny it.

One day when school was already over, Eri made Minako stay with her after school to watch Shizuo again. He was getting into another fight. This time it was like a small was sent after him. They discovered Shizuo and his acquaintance, Shinra, in the soccer field. The gang of second years immediately started lashing out at him.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and then ripped the soccer goal from the ground, and hurled it right at them, sending them flying across the yard. Minako wasn't especially impressed. She'd watch him plenty of times enough to understand no one could beat Shizuo, not even thirty second year students were enough. As they continued to watch from a classroom on the second floor, they saw someone else come onto the makeshift battle field that was littered with bodies. A freshman boy, with black hair and wearing a gakuran with a red shirt underneath, was sitting there with Shinra, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

Eri leaned in closer to the glass and beckoned to the girl who was in the corner with no interest.

"Maso-chan, Maso-chan, come here take a look. There's another guy out there."

She huffed and looked out the window. The boy with the gakuran and Shizuo began talking and the latter didn't seem too happy. Eri leaned in even closer until her cheeks were pressed against the glass.

"Dammit I wish we were closer so we can hear what they're saying; oh, but if we leave now we might miss the whole fight." She whined.

Then something extraordinary happened.

Shizuo charged at him with a punch, smashing the metal bench he sat on, and the boy dodged it. Minako seemed to take a little more notice. Surprised that he had missed, Shizuo turned around, only to be slashed in the chest by a pocket knife. Shizuo stepped back, holding his bleeding chest and torn shirt while the gakuran cladded delinquent smiled.

"Whoa!" Eri shouted. "I can't believe that guy was able to actually do some damage against that monster!"

Then suddenly, Eri grabbed her friend by the wrist and forced her out the door.

"Shizuo's chasing that guy into central Ikebukuro, c'mon, c'mon!"

Eri rushed off carelessly first, leaving Minako to carry both their textbook stuffed bags as she tried to keep up with Eri at a slow pace. They sprinted off the school grounds, chasing after the two boys. They followed them a few blocks away and down an alley and into an opening that led into the streets. Shizuo continued dashing after him until he had soon lost sight of his prey. He paused and looked around, but he didn't notice he was in the middle of the road and was hit by an unbeknownst truck.

Eri skidded to a stop, compelling Minako to stop as well. Her jaw dropped when she saw the scene. Shizuo lied double up on the floor, grunting in pain. The driver quickly sprung out of his truck in a panicked state. The entire passerby stopped to gawk at the fallen boy. Eri broke into a big grin.

"Ooooohhh my..." She gasped, covering her open maw with her hands. "Holy shit! Did you see that?" she shouted, bursting into laughs. "Fuck, that guy he was chasing sure is good."

Minako held their bags with an unamused expression on her face. What was there to be amused about? She wondered, looking at her friend.

"I-I didn't see him!" The trucker cried. Aloofly the gakuran cladded boy pulled out his wallet that had a chain attached to the belt loop of his jeans.

"It's okay, he's quite feral."

"A-are you sure we shouldn't send him to the hospital?"

"No, that'll be all." he replied, handing him quite a handful of bills.

Satisfied with the end of the fight, Minako and Eri went there separate ways. The latter was skipping merrily; giggling uncontrollably and the other... simply went on unaffected, as if nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Although he wasn't wanted, Shinra tagged along Shizuo on their way to school like he did every morning. Shizuo was cranky as always. Nevertheless, this didn't stop Shinra from being his usual quirky, happy self.

"Hey Shizuo, you sure you're alright after yesterday?" He enquired. "You got beat up pretty bad by that truck."

"Tch, I wouldn't have been hit by that freakin' truck if you hadn't introduce me to that damn Izaya!" Shizuo roared, grabbing Shinra by his necktie.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry Shizuo! I didn't know he was gonna go and slash you!" He cried, pleading for some mercy. With a grunt he released the smaller boy to the ground. Shinra quickly changed subjects.

"You know I kinda stuck around for your fight with him; I wasn't the only one. I saw two girls from our class go after just to watch you fight." He began, and then paused with a chuckle. "Could it be that Shizuo has actually attracted some fan girls?" he teased.

"Shut up." Shizuo barked back, trying to speed walk and lose him.

"I think I gotta decent look at them. They're the ones who made a bit of fuss the first day of school. If my memory serves me right it was those Nagatani Sisters."

"Mmhhmm." Shizuo hummed, pretending to listen and let Shinra continue his senseless prattle.

"We actually went to the same middle school as one of them, Eri Nagatani. She's pretty infamous for being a delinquent girl. There's this urban legend that when she was just a first year in junior high, she totally destroyed about twenty third years from a rival school that tried to force their way in. She was even covered in blood screaming 'this is so fun!' while she was beating them. She really likes to show off and she has good reason to. She's pretty good for a girl. Like a monster born to fight... but then again it was just a legend."

Shizuo completely lost interest by that point. He didn't want to hear about a delinquent that may cause trouble for him later on.

At the same time the aforementioned sisters strolled through the school entrance. Eri's cheeks were airbrushed pink as she recollected the scene of yesterday.

"Wow! I haven't been so pumped in such a long time." she said gleefully. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Minako-san." she said in a serious voice. Minako paused and looked at her with a puzzled expression. It was the first time since they met that she called her by her first name.

"Yes?"

"I think... I'm going to start building up my delinquent reputation again. Raijin's a violent school right?"

Minako just continued to gape. Eri turned around and stared back at her with sincere eyes.

"I want to stand at the top—with you Minako."

"Eri-san..."

"I won't take no as an answer." She told authoritatively. "I know right off the bat your some goody-goody little girl; any dumbass can see that. But I'm the only one who knows that warrior side of you."

She extended her hand.

"By the time we graduate let's look over Ikebukuro at the top together."

Minako turned her head away awkwardly and then walked off casually.

"Hey! You can't just walk off when I've said something so heartfelt!" Eri whined. She had reverted back to normal.

Eri needed to get her facts straight. Minako was no prodigy. She had average A and B grades. Ever since she was little she had a short attention span. She'd stare dreamily out the window, though her mind was void of anything creative. All that floated in her head was just static. And that was happening at the moment as class was passing by. And she sure was no goody-goody either.

When lunchtime rolled around Eri did not rush to Minako's side like she had been doing. A few minutes before she had seen her older sister run out of the classroom with an eager smile. Did she realize Minako didn't want to stalk Shizuo anymore and went without her? She sat at her desk by herself, eating her bento with no one coming up to talk to her. Except for one.

"Hi Minako." she heard somebody greet her. She looked up and saw a young boy with glasses smiling at her. She gave no response but a stare.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Shinra Kishitani."

"It's nice to meet you." Minako replied with a slight nod. Without permission he sat at the desk in front of her.

"So where's your friend Eri-san?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"You know, my friend Shizuo and I actually went to the same junior high together. How come we haven't seen you there?"

"I went to an all-girls private school in Shinjuku." She said.

"Oh, that's why... well it's nice to meet you by the way. Eri was quite the troublemaker in junior high like Shizuo. Maybe she's off doing something right now," he began, getting up. "I'll help you find her."

"No thank you." Minako politely declined. Shinra grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, nearly causing her to spill the contents of her bento box.

"C'mon, we'll check on her real quick; for all we know she might be in trouble."

Minako didn't really care if she was, honestly. She was capable of fending for herself.

She was dragged yet again against her will, down the hallways by her newly made acquaintance.

As they headed up to the fourth floor, they heard a ruckus. Several third year delinquents were tumbling down the stairs that led to the roof. She immediately assumed that it was Shizuo beating people again but then she heard a girl let out a crazy battle cry. She looked up and saw a glimpse of Eri, her face spotted with blood.

"Looks like she's at it again." Shinra commented as the two watched the students crawl away in fear. Eri started slowly stepping down the stairs, brushing back her lock and laughing up to the sky. When she noticed Minako and Shinra she calmed down but still smiled.

"Maso-chan, I was just about to go and get you."

"Hey Eri-san." greeted Shinra.

"Hi, so what're you doing with my Maso-chan, Shinra? You better not have been doing anything weird or I'll kill you." She threatened with a more malicious smirk.

"No, no of course not. We just decided to go look for you." Shinra assured.

"So what have you been up to?" Minako enquired.

"I couldn't hold my excitement any longer you know. Seeing Shizuo and that other guy yesterday really made my blood boil, I couldn't even sleep well last night. Now that I've finally gotten my release, I think I can calm down now."

Shinra sparked an interest in this.

"Oh really? Maybe there's some scientific phenomenon with you two! Maybe your adrenaline levels are unstable and that's why you always feel the need to fight; hey, if you let me take a blood sample and run a physical exam on you I can probably-"

Eri cut his ramblings short by locking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a headlock.

"Shut up you pervert!" She shouted. Shinra started gasping for breath, comically flapping his arms in the air like a bird trying to break free of a tiny cage.

"Eh? Pervert?!"

"Yeah, pervert! Performing a physical? Sticking a needle in me? What the fuck are you?! Some shady underground doctor?!" She berated, choking him tighter. Minako started strolling away while Eri was busy punishing Shinra.

"And again why are you even here?! Unless Shizuo's with you, don't bother me with your scientific shit!" Eri yelled. She finally let him free once she saw Minako was heading back into the classroom.

"Hey, Maso-chan wait up!" Eri hollered. Minako paid no attention and kept going. She soon left them behind and continued until she heard a smash outside the hallway window she passed. She stopped, peeked out the window, and saw that some thugs had provoked Shizuo yet again. She sort of pitied the young man at that moment; having to deal with violent idiots to no end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following day, at lunch Eri forced Minako up to the rooftop to explain her absence the other day. In her junior high school, the rooftop was saved for top notch delinquents. That being the case with Raijin, Eri decided to wipe out the third years there and conquer that territory for herself (and of course for her little sister). That way Eri could relive the same glorious sensation back in junior high.

Both of them were busy eating their lunches on the rooftop, a slight breeze picking up as they did. All of the sudden Minako saw a blur rush towards her. She instinctively blocked it with her palm. She glared up at Eri, who in turn stared her down with fierce smiling eyes.

"There's also another reason," Eri began. Minako kept firm.

"You're finished eating right?" She enquired, then got up and swung her leg down at the smaller one. Minako tumble rolled away got up and stood her ground.

"Ah before you fight, fix your form." Eri instructed. Minako raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"You're hunching a bit. It's bad for breathing and it gives a person the perfect chance to do this." She warned. Do what? Minako wondered. Eri charged at her swiftly, brought up her knee and struck her in the stomach. She coughed up spit and curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? If you stay on the ground for too long you're easy prey." Eri berated. Minako gripped her stomach and spat out hoarsely.

"If it hurts I can't help it."

She let out an outbreath, brushed back her hair and gripped the other's shirt front.

"You can't worry about whether or not it hurts for you or for other people; 'cause that's how other thugs are gonna treat ya. You were so determined before, and you said I could hit you harder. Why did you think I named you Maso-chan? To poke fun at you? Ha, it's because you really are a good masochist."

Minako turned over on her back and looked up at her. Like the same fateful day that marked their meeting, Eri's hand was reaching out for her to grasp. Her grin was radiant and her dark brown hair catching light from the sun. She gripped tightly onto the brunette's hand and she helped her up to her wobbling feet.

"Don't make me worry about you." Eri added. Minako just nodded in understanding as she held her abdomen.

They continued fighting for five minutes, punches flying here and there, Minako being thrown to the ground and Eri earning a few kicks to the face. But in the end of their practice Minako's face had bruises and her mouth was bleeding. Seeing that she needed a break, Eri helped her down to the infirmary.

When the nurse came in to treat her, her jaw drop.

"Are you alright? Did you get beat up by some boys?" she enquired caringly.

"Um, on the contrary..." Minako began. The nurse looked over and saw Eri leaning on the doorway with a playful smile, waving at her.

"Oh, I see now." The nurse grumbled. She had Minako sit down as she pulled out some band aids, ointment, cotton balls and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"Fighting isn't for little girls you know." She scolded the two like a mother. Eri frowned.

"Just shut up already; your job isn't to scold us ya know." she snapped. The nurse shivered and went back to gently rubbing on the peroxide on Minako's scrapes. After slapping on a few bandages on her face and knees, the nurse quickly fled, obviously terrified of Eri.

By the time the lunch period was over Minako returned to class with bandages covering up one fourth of her face. Some people gawked at her as she took a seat at her desk. She stared out the window and actually had a thought for once. If Eri didn't want to worry about her, why did she unleash such a savage, thorough beating unto her? She couldn't understand. She'd usually leave things like this alone but this time she couldn't. It lingered in that blank emptiness, filling up that vast space. There were cracks being formed in her already breaking peace. And it was about to break even more...

School was let out and Minako had to go home by herself. When someone discovered that Eri was the culprit of her beating, she was anonymously ratted out and forced to stay after school to clean all the hallways. She took out her plain loafers from her shoe box and slipped them on. As she started to stroll by she saw a person being hurled so fast that it was hard to see at first. The vicinity of the entrance was turned into a battlefield again. And once again Shizuo was busy kicking ass. Seeing no other way to pass through, Minako sat down on a bench under a small tree, and began reading her little book titled; The Little Girl at the Window. She read the calming story as she heard cries of pain and bones crushing in the background.

After a few brief minutes the wretched sounds ceased and all she could here were the agonizing curses and Shizuo's heavy panting of fatigue. The young blonde's skin shone with sweat, his wispy hair scattered about his face and his white sleeves rolled up. His knuckles were dotted with blood, but not his own. With a frustrated grunt he plopped down, sitting as far as possible from Minako on the bench. He slammed his fist on the bench, causing strong vibrations to flow through it. She paid him no mind.

"Dammit." he growled. "Every. Fucking. Day! There are always stupid thugs trying to ambush me. I don't provoke them. I keep a low profile. All I want is to live a normal, peaceful life but it seems I can't even have that. It's not my fault I was born with this ridiculous strength; people don't need to jump me just for that. My body's been broken more times than I can count and I always come back stronger. But still... I always manage to screw things up." his voice lowered its thundering tone.

Was he speaking to me? She wondered. She didn't want to speak back. She wouldn't know what to say. Should she console him? Should she lecture him? Should she simply say the whole 'things will be okay' line? Minako remembered a carton of strawberry milk kept cool with an icepack in a special lunchbox. She hadn't drunken it; after her fight she didn't want to drink anything. She paused her reading and quietly placed the box close to him so he could have it. He spotted it and accepted the offer.

"Thanks." He quietly acknowledged. His voice was actually quite smooth and humble when he wasn't worked up. He ripped the plastic from the straw, stabbed it into the box and sipped. After some silence Minako dared to speak.

"I won't tell." She mumbled almost inaudibly, her eyes still glued to her book. Shizuo swallowed the pink liquid and chuckled.

"Don't bother; the staff will already know it's me." He said jokingly. Shizuo got up and rested his palm on the girl's head.

"Anyway thanks for putting up with my complaining." He said in a now soothed voice as he petted her. "You're pretty nice to talk to, especially since you don't talk back."

He was petting her calmly like she was a cat. But she didn't really seem to be bothered. The troubled young man shoved his hands into his front pockets and strolled off casually, letting the humble girl be.


	6. Why Do You Like to Fight?

Chapter 6 Rough Draft

The strange feeling still lingered on her. It was a more than ordinary encounter that she had with the famous Shizuo Heiwajima. Had she actually gotten on his good side (if he had one that is)? The sun was already slowly going down and she was still at the school. Minako had promised her older sister that she'd wait for her until she was finished with her punishment. After another hour later Eri came out, looking weary and walking sluggishly. Her maw opened for a yawn.

"Ah! Whoever busted me is really gonna get it once I find out who it is." She growled out.

The two girls started strolling to Eri's apartment. Minako was silent as the other continued to complain about how she had to clean all the hallways in the school, and about how achy her shoulders felt. Minako now had something else to think about. Eri noticed her solemn demeanor. It was normal, but she was even more silent than usual.

"Hey, is something wrong Maso-chan?" she enquired. She paused, and pondered about what she should say.

"Eri-san, can I ask you something?" she requested.

"Sure, go on ahead."

"Why do you like fighting?" Minako asked. Eri raised a brow, puzzled.

"What do you mean? Why do I like to fight or why do I like violence?"

"Uh... no I mean... I still don't understand why you like seeing Shizuo beat up people and why you think fighting is fun." she clarified. Eri smiled.

"I'll admit that I think fighting is fun, but that's not the only reason why I fight. I just fight, because that's what I want to be best at. Ever since I saw Shizuo fight I've been starting my delinquent streak and getting stronger. It makes me feel alive. I guess that's all I can say."

"As usual you lecture too much." Minako said in a flat tone.

"Shut up." Eri retorted jokingly. "Oh, and to answer your other question; it's just really cool to see Shizuo fight. His abnormal, extraordinary strength makes the beatings he gives even better!" she exclaimed, her gleeful self-returning. She is a sadist, Minako thought.

"Also, you gotta admit he's pretty cute for a delinquent." she added with a wink.

"So you do have a bad boy fetish—"

"Shut up!" she screamed, smacking a hand over the other's mouth. A rosy streak ran across her face.

"That's not it at all! He's cool and all but that's about it. Now let me ask you a question; why do you ask?"

Minako stared up to the sky and thought. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I just felt like asking." she replied frankly. Eri sighed and palmed her forehead.

"Really, is that all? Sheesh, you can be really weird sometimes." she whined.

"And also... I saw Shizuo fight while you were still in the school. We even talked for a bit too." She said. Eri's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in surprise. Suddenly, she grabbed Minako by the shoulders, startling her.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" she yelled, shaking her a bit.

"I didn't really think it was important."

"What the hell do you mean you thought it wasn't important?! You really saw him fight?! Oh, wait, I can get the details for that later. What did you two talk about?"

"Well, it wasn't much of a conversation. I just listened while he let out some steam verbally. He said he hated fighting and all he wanted to do was live a normal life. I... I kinda felt bad for him at that point. I didn't really comfort him, I just gave him some milk I didn't drink and then he patted me on the head." she explained. Eri simply blinked.

"W-whoa. I-Is... is there something going on between you two?" she questioned awkwardly. Minako tilted her head, puzzled.

"Huh?"

Eri chuckled. "And you accused me of liking him? Oh my god; my best friend is in love with the strongest guy in Ikebukuro!" she taunted. Minako kept calm and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that." she corrected.

"Uh-huh; that's what I said too, but you didn't believe me now did ya?"

"Sorry." She apologized simply.

"Ah don't sweat it; I was only teasing." Eri replied. "Well, I'll see you late 'kay."

"Okay."

Shinra had told both her and Shizuo about the rumors of Eri's strength. The most infamous being that she took out twenty third year junior high school students while she was just a freshman. This story seemed to prove its self later in the day.

A group of young second years, whose numbers looked about fifteen or so, stormed through the Raijin gates during lunch time. They spotted Shizuo not far off and wanted to fight him. However, as Minako and other students gathered around the windows to see the fight, she noticed Eri wasn't there. Where could she be? She would never want to miss out on Shizuo's epic beatings. As Minako continued to watch, she spotted Eri walking up to the group. Shinra, who was standing beside Minako at the very front, chuckled to himself.

"Looks like she couldn't control it anymore." he said light-heartedly. Minako watched intently.

"Hey get out of the way girlie! Our fight's with Heiwajima." one of them ordered.

Like her fight with Minako, she prepared by tying up her wild brunette locks into a high ponytail. She wore an excited smirk.

"Scraps like you don't deserve to fight." she taunted. "But since you guys came all the way here, you'll just have to settle for poor little me."

The guys began to laugh.

"Ha! You? You're outta your mind." the one up front, who was assumed to be the leader, joked. Her smile disappeared instantly.

"It's true that if you compare me to Shizuo I pale in comparison. But..." she cut her sentence short, sprinted up to him swiftly and sucker punched him in the jaw. She completed her sentence with a hiss.

"I really hate being laughed at."

An uproar flowed through the hundreds of students that crowded the windows.

"Whoa did you see that?!"

"She just took the leader down like that!"

These quotes filled through the noisy air. Eri's interference allowed Shizuo to flee the scene unnoticed.

The boys went in all at once. Fists and kicks flew wildly around the air. She dodged and dodged, none of their hits making contact with her body. She grabbed one of them, pulled up her leg and struck them in the stomach with her knee. As he fell to the ground she pivoted on her right foot, swung her leg up and blew a roundhouse kick to another one that dared to approach her. She picked up a knocked out boy and hurled him at another one. One by one, two by two, the delinquents started falling. All through the fight her beaming grin never disappeared. It remained on her face as blood spotted her knuckles and face. She brushed back the hair that unruly escaped her hair tie and laughed up maniacally at the sky, still throwing punches as she did.

"This is so fun! This is so fun! I hadn't had so much fun since forever!" she screamed. In one swift move she swung down her bloodied arm. Around her bodies lay twitching in pain. She heaved heavy breaths in and out and let out a small giggle.

"Ha, dumbasses. If you can't even beat me, what makes you think you can beat Shizuo?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eri stood tall and strong like the intimidating person she truly was. After a few more laughs that slowly mellowed down to mere chuckles, she let her hair loose and nonchalantly walked past the clutter of pained bodies.

Everyone's eyes followed Eri as she started to walk away. As soon as the fight was done Minako had returned to her seat while everyone still stood. Shinra saw her lack of interest.

"Huh? Minako-san...?" he began.

"The fight's over now isn't it?" she retorted with a deadpan expression. Shinra chuckled and sat back down too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She staggered up the stairs, the passerby who watched her moving out of her way, leaving her a clear aisle to walk through. Her smile still never wavered. Eri returned to her homeroom, the door opening with a bang.

"Maso-chan! Shinra!" she demanded in a yell. The two who were requested came to her side and helped her to the infirmary.

"I thought they didn't land a single punch on you." said Shinra as he searched through the cabinets for hydrogen peroxide. The regular nurse, who had treated Minako for bruises the day before, refused to care for Eri. She was deathly afraid, especially after the stunt she pulled off. Eri sighed.

"Yeah, but I guess I punched way too hard. I aimed for a guy's face and all of the sudden my knuckles hurt and started bleeding a little." she said, showing off her scrapes.

"Ah I see. You need to be careful when you punch." he scolded.

"Well you sure kicked ass today. You're almost good as Shizuo." Shinra complimented as he gently applied the stinging liquid to her knuckles.

"No way, in my condition Shizuo would kill me! Anyways—ah, ow!"

She flinched and whimpered. She then glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not a masochist ya know don't make it hurt!" she growled.

"B-but, Eri-san, I can't control whether or not—"

She grabbed him by the collar, held up her fist and pretended to get ready to slug him.

"Sadistic pervert! Don't try anything, especially on Maso-chan!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized frantically. Eri paused when she noticed Minako just sitting there.

"Hey, Minako." she began seriously, capturing her attention. "Why are you so down? Aren't you happy that I won?"

She simply nod. Eri let out a whine through her lips.

"Sheesh, I don't get you."

She blinked and in a second Minako had already disappeared.

"Eh?! Maso-chan, where'd you go?!"

Meanwhile, while it was still lunch time, the group of boys who were defeated by the delinquent girl, were all together and approached their gakuran cladded, black haired boss.

"Izaya-san, we couldn't get to the guy you wanted." the leader admitted. He sat on a bench, a leg folded over the other.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Some girl went and beat us." another confessed, shamefaced. A small smirk curled on Izaya's face.

"Really? You know her? Let me guess, she couldn't be that Nagatani that I've been hearing about in Raijin lately, was she?"

"I think so; don't ask us, you're the one who's going to that damn school." another growled. Izaya chuckled.

"Hey, are you mad?" he enquired with a hint of wickedness.

"Of course we are! We let a girl—a freshman girl beat us!" the leader roared. Izaya got up with his hands in his pockets and then pulled out a picture.

"Well, it's obvious that you can't beat that Nagatani sister, but there's another you can vent your anger on." He said, showing them the tiny square photo of a girl with black loose curls who didn't know someone was taking a picture of her.

"This girl is her younger sister. She usually takes a beating from her precious big sister almost every day, so she's pretty weak." he tossed the picture to the leader.

"This girl, huh... she doesn't look like much." the leader said, and then crushed it in his fist. "Alright, we'll target this one next and get our revenge on that Nagatani girl."

The gang stormed off in a huff and Izaya sat there feeling quite content. He let out a laugh.

"Targeting a person who can't fight back? What bunch of cowards; why did I ever even hire them to attack Shizu-chan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eri's knuckles still were still slightly damaged, nevertheless her punches felt stronger than ever. Again and again, Minako kept hitting the ground. She wanted to just lie there; what was the point getting up if she was just going to get knocked down again? But, if she refused to participate in their sparring Eri would just kick until there was blood coming out of her as she lied there. But she had to be honest; Minako wouldn't really mind to give up, lie down and take her beating.

The stronger sister moved in closer until the other's back was against the wire fence of the rooftop. She executed a strong right jab to the stomach. Minako's fingers gripped the thin metal of the fence, propping herself up and trying her best not to hit the ground. She panted heavily. Blood slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth and the many bruises that hadn't healed had gotten worse. Eri looked down at her with a content smirk.

Minako decided to start fighting back. She swung her leg but Eri dodged it. The latter went in for a straight punch but wounded up striking the fence and not her target. She left a big enough opening for Minako to strike her stomach with her knee. Eri staggered back from the blow but kept her hands up, guarding her face and her body more. Minako stood up straight and through a right hook.

It managed to be a direct hit to the cheek, causing Eri to back up more for safety. She pivoted on her left foot and swung up her right, managing to hit the body again. When the other lost balanced for a second, Minako swiftly took the opportunity for a sucker punch. However, when she was just a mere inch away from Eri's face, her elbow had caught Minako's forearm. She tried to jerk it free, but it was no use. Eri moved her arm to reveal a smirk to her, and then went for a kick. Minako shut her eyes tight, waiting to hit the ground. However, she felt nothing. She opened an eyelid and saw the sole of Eri's shoe. Her front kick had paused in midair, just a few inches from striking Minako's face.

"That's enough for one day, Maso-chan." She told with her trademark grin. Minako let out a sigh and wiped the awful concoction of sweat and blood from her temples. In just five minutes Eri was able to hurt her worse than ever.

With an arm around Eri, Minako was uneasily escorted to the nurse's office. When the door was opened, Shinra was revealed waiting there instead of the nurse. He explained that Eri didn't want the nurse to treat the wounds because she would just reprimand the girls for fighting and piss off Eri. The nurse easily complied however; she always looked uncomfortable by Eri's presence.

Minako sat on the crisp white linen bed as Shinra cleaned the scrapes on her hands and cuts on her face.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Shinra said as he gently rubbed the cotton ball against her skin. She flinched and stifled a whimper in her throat.

"No, it doesn't hurt." She lied hoarsely. Shinra gawked at her.

"Minako, you don't have to act like a brave girl, I won't think any less of you if you say it hurts."

She made no comment. Eri patted her sister's sore shoulder muscle playfully.

"Yup, and that's why I named her Maso-chan!" She joked. He laughed along.

"I don't think putting up a brave front equals masochist."

"Of course they are! When masochists are in pain they say they love it, but in reality in hurts like hell. That's just how people who aren't honest with themselves are; they lie about all their pain and suffering for the sake and happiness of other people." she ranted passionately. The two gaped at her. She caught their stairs and shot a look of confusion back.

"Huh, why are you guys looking at me like that?" she questioned. Shinra scratched the back of his head with a light hearted smile.

"Sorry Eri-san, it's just that I've never heard such a philosophical speech from you that's all. It's surprisingly impressive."

She scowled at him.

"What do you mean 'surprisingly impressive'?"

He just realized that he had stepped right into a minefield.

"N-no, I didn't mean it by anything offensive !"

She paid no attention to what he was saying and head locked him again.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid or something?! Just because I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I don't care about my grades!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ah, please Eri-san, it really hurts, you'll break my neck!" Shinra begged.

Minako got up and this time Eri noticed.

"Hey."

She froze.

"Don't think you can just walk off because I'm distracted. That's the whole reason I unleashed hell onto you today; it was your punishment." Eri warned, still keeping her death grip on Shinra. Minako turned around and dipped down for a small bow.

"Sorry; is it okay if I just return a book to the library?" she requested humbly. Eri smiled.

"Now that's the kind of manners I wanted; yeah, go on ahead."

She garbled out a subtle thank you and left the infirmary.

Minako scampered back to her homeroom where her book was neatly tucked in her book bag. When she entered her classmates stole brief glances as she walked wearing even more gauzes and bandages on her once flawless milky skin. She dug around for her book and then left the unwelcoming silent classroom.

"Hey, are you alright?" she heard a young man ask. His brown hair was slicked back and his hands were nonchalantly placed in his front pockets. Like Shizuo, he looked a little too mature to be a freshman. He must've been alluding to her injuries. She shook her head.

"I'm okay."

He stared at her with a look of doubt. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Just wanted to ask since you've been showing up with more and more bandages each day."

He offered her some Pocky he fished out of his backpack.

"You want some?"

She made a slight nod and took one chocolate covered biscuit stick from the package.

"Oh, the name's Kyohei Kadota. We're in the same class, but I seat way in the front." he introduced. She quietly munched away the Pocky.

"It's nice to meet you." she replied at last.

"Hey, you have time to chat?" he enquired.

"Um, I have to return this." she said, showing him the library book.

"Okay, another time then." He said with a meager smile


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

More and more cracks, she thought, were being made in the mundane life that she had not really cared about. It started with Eri, then Shinra, then Shizuo, then the gakuran cladded delinquent that had fought with Shizuo, and then Kyohei who seemed normal himself, but at the same time didn't. He managed to see past her ruse of pain when no one else could, or at least that was what she thought. Dozens of bandages and bruises would quickly tell anyone that you were in pain. But like a sedative she blocked it out. Ikebukuro, a place of extraordinary occurrences that happened way too often to be considered unusual. That's why, nothing ever phased her anymore.

She strolled about the hallways, up the stairs and entered the library at the right. It was solemn and quiet with no one around. She returned her book and started looking around for another one. She walked into the very back where the wide lengthy windows let in the mid afternoon light. She believed it to be empty but then she saw a familiar figure.

A boy with midnight black hair, cladded in a gakuran and red shirt, was sitting there with a book in hand. Beside him was a game board with an odd variety of pieces; some from chess, shogi and etc. It was the same one who had slashed Shizuo in the chest and managed to get him hit by a truck.

Minako let the young man alone and went about her own business.

Unbeknownst to her, he was Izaya Orihara, the person who was sending all those thugs to provoke Shizuo. He sat quietly, leaving her alone, but then a small chuckle escaped from his lips. Nonchalantly he placed his feet up on the library table. He made a little circle with his index finger and thumbs and looked at Minako through the loop.

"I spy, with my little eye, a good little girl in the corner..." he sang in lighthearted tone that had a hint of malicious intent. Izaya saw her twitch her shoulders a bit and glance back as a response. Who else could he be talking about? She said to herself. Still, she ignored him; even when she heard his footsteps approach her.

She tried to continue ignoring him but she could feel his stare burn her flesh. All of the sudden, he rested his hand on her head and started quietly laughing.

"Oh, so you are real. For a second I thought you were a ghost; you didn't respond to anything." he joked. She hugged the book in her hand.

"I'm sorry if I was a bother." she apologized with a deadpan face.

"Not a bother at all." he assured. She tried walking away but he had asked her to stay for a bit. He sat back down in his seat as she stood their idly. He looked out the window.

"What's with bandages? Are you some poor bully victim dear?" he enquired casually, as if it was nothing significant. Minako shook her head.

"If rumors serve true you're the one who gets viciously abused by her terrible big sister, Eri Nagatani."

She dared to make a comment.

"It's not really abuse." she corrected lukewarmly, her voice like a ghost.

"Tough love, abuse; call it either one but it's still the same. I don't know why humans fail to see that. Do you like being abused?"

She blinked.

"It's not that I enjoy it; but I don't mind it either." she stated matter-of-factly. Izaya chuckled.

"You're so weird." he said. "Anyways, I only asked since I heard your relationship with her started from an all-out brawl after the entrance ceremony."

Had he seen them? She wondered. Was he trying to blackmail her? She kept her tone under a facade of calmness.

"People just make up rumors." she lied. Izaya got up and walked up to her again, leaning close until their faces were just an inch apart.

"Oh really?" he purred out. In a flash she saw his fist come at her. She caught it in her palm. He broke into a malevolent grin.

"Just rumors huh?" he teased. He lowered his fist and placed his index finger over his lip. He winked at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret."

She gave no reply as he returned to his seat. He played around with chess piece in his fingers and forced it back down on the board with a loud clack.

"May I go now?" she asked. He waved her off and she went out.

Izaya stared at a piece on the board and picked it up. The white plastic shone in the sunlight. His lips curled into another smile.

"You're just like a masochist."

For once Eri agreed to walk straight home with Minako. It was one of those rare peaceful days where no one dared to anger Shizuo. However, as they walked down the steps, Eri realized that she had forgotten and assignment in their homeroom.

"I'll run and get it; you go on ahead and I'll catch up." she said. So, Minako went ahead. She ran into Shinra who tagged along with her.

"So where's Eri-san?" he enquired. "Don't tell me that she got into another fight with the third years."

"No, she said she left something so she went back to get it." Minako replied.

"Ah, it's peaceful. It's nice to have days like this every once in a while. Especially in a place like this." Shinra said. "Even Shizuo's a little calm today."

However he spoke too soon. As they left the gates they were halted by the group of boys that Eri had defeated just two days ago.

"Hey, you're Nagatani's sister, aren't ya?" The leader asked. Minako gave no reply while he continued.

"That bitch of a sister of yours doesn't know when she's not wanted in a fight. And she especially doesn't know how to talk to her seniors."

Shinra stepped in.

"H-hey guys, we gotta go home. The two of us don't want any trouble—"

One of the delinquents jabbed a metal pipe at his stomach.

"Shut up four-eyes." he growled. Minako remained impassive.

"I'm sorry, but she's not with us right now." she told. The leader scowled even more but then made a meager snicker.

"Alright then, why don't you apologize in her place?" he suggested. "After all, you hold responsibility in this too."

"Hey, just how is she involved?" Shinra questioned. "She didn't do anything to you guys."

"Yeah but she shoulda been there to keep her big sister on her leash." one of them stepped in.

"So go on ahead; bow your head and say sorry." the leader demanded. Minako gripped her bag tightly until her knuckles almost turned white.

"What's wrong? Not gonna be good and say it?"

She threw her bag to the ground and made a deep bow.

"I'm very sorry about my sister." she apologized feigning emotion in her voice. They all bursted into laughs.

"'Sorry' she says!"

Out of nowhere, they heard Eri screaming and they fled.

"Hey! Just what are you dumbasses doing?! Ya want another bloody beating?!" she yelled, sprinting towards them.

"Shit!" some cursed. "Let's get outta here!"

Soon the bullies dispersed and Eri halted, panting and laughing at the same time.

"What a bunch of cowards!" she shouted, cackling. "God, I didn't know I'd scare them that bad; I thought they'd piss their pants!"

She then snatched Shinra by the collar.

"And you! How pathetic are you?! You saw them why didn't you take her and run or something?!"

"Eri-san." Minako quietly beckoned, interrupting her before she could beat up Shinra. She dropped him and smiled.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Minako stared and then shook her head.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Are you okay?" Eri asked. Minako nodded. The brunette chuckled and poked her on the forehead playfully.

"When you're an airhead like that you make me worried. So stop being one."

She furrowed her brows a bit.

"I'm not." She refused.

Shinra bid a brief goodbye to the two girls.

They continued walking solemnly. Izaya's words permeated into her mind. She contemplated; ever since Eri forced her way into her life, she had been forced to fight. And now, she wondered why she was supposed to be close to the delinquent girl.

"Eri-san."

She let out an annoyed outbreath.

"What?"

"Why are we friends?" she asked frankly. Eri gaped at her.

"What kind of question is that?"

Minako simply sent a gaze that said she was dead serious. Eri sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"God you're such a pain. We're friends just because we are and don't question it any further than that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We're friends just because we are and don't question it any further than that."

The two girls stared down at each other for a few fleeting moments. Minako opened up her mouth.

"I don't get it." she replied. "That doesn't answer my question from earlier."

Eri looked as if her frustration was slowly swallowing whole. She seized Minako by the collar and rattled her violently.

"I don't get it! I don't get _you_! You have such dead-serious eyes all the time, it's so annoying. It makes me pissed off! Just what happened to you that was so bad? You know enough about me, but what about you? I know absolutely nothing about you?! No last name, what the fuck is with that? Do you have some dark past that you don't want me to know about? If that's the case then just say it! You don't have to be acting so damn mysterious all the time like you're special!"

She continued idly dazing with that blank look. Her lips slowly began moving too slowly murmur.

"There's nothing special about me."

Eri's fist loosened and let Minako drop to the floor. She landed on her knees and picked herself up, the surprised looking Eri watching every move she made.

"You talk too much." Minako commented. "If you just wanted to know me, you could've just said so."

"You asshole..." Eri cursed under a fuming breath.

So, just as she had requested, Minako took Eri to her apartment. It looked normal enough. There were no parents around though. They sat down at a small table, drinking tea that was prepared, and Minako began telling her background.

She thought she had two parents but that was not exactly the case. Her mother had an affair about one year into her marriage. After she had given birth, she tried covering up the facts as best she could, and even managed talking her husband into moving away. It worked for about four years, but, when the man she had committed adultery with found her, he demanded that she marry him because Minako was his legitimate child. The affair was uncovered and a divorce was issued.

However, her mother didn't love that man anymore and was even ready to give up Minako to him if he wanted her so badly. She lived with her single mother for a few years until they settled on a compromise, which was basically having joint custody on her. But as Minako matured, she decided she wanted to live by herself in Ikebukuro. They allowed this.

It was never revealed to her who was her real father and she didn't want to know. The mix-up left her with three different titles to choose from; Minako Kagome, Minako Tanaka, and Minako Yoshida. She decided to not have one, until she met Eri Nagatani that is. There was no hate; she didn't curse her mother or saying something along the lines "she screwed up my entire life!"

Eri sat and blinked. Her anger from earlier subsided and confusion replaced it. She raised a brow.

"And, that doesn't matter to you?"

"No. There are lots of cases these days like mine. People cheat on people all the time. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay and anything else you haven't told me?"

Minako sipped on her tea.

"There is one thing; I've actually met you before. I saw you fight a bit while you were in junior high."

"Eh?! But you didn't go to the same junior high. Are you a stalker or something?!" Eri exclaimed. Minako shook her head.

"No. It was actually when I was on my way home after school. You beat up some delinquent classmates of mine."

A nervous sweat trickled down the side of Eri's face.

"W-what school did you go to?"

"Sakutera Private Junior High." she replied. Eri covered her mouth, stifling a hitched noise.

"S-sorry, Maso-chan... I-I have to go now." she choked out, rushing out the door. "No hard feelings, 'kay." she added before leaving.

The giddy brunette youth skipped down the sidewalk and hurried to her house. Eri couldn't control her bursts of laughter. She was a Sakutera student? Sakutera was an all-girls academy that was rivals with their junior high school. It was a delinquent school that constantly mugged the female students and beat up the male ones. When Minako told her story, she remembered something. In middle school Eri was in a big gang that was formed to protect the students of their school. They attacked one girl from Sakutera, mugging her and then stabbing her once in the arm. Eri chuckled as she remembered why she hated Minako on the spot. She was the unresponsive girl that she and her gangsters attacked.

She had a feeling that Minako knew she was responsible for that attack years ago. As Eri contemplated she thought of an answer to satisfy Minako's question about why they were friends. Their friendship was soley built on the violence against each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rough Draft

"Neh, Izaya-kun, I just got a call from my sister. You wouldn't believe what she told me." said a giddy young girl with wavy brown tresses. The young man sat at the foot of her hospital bed with a smirk and replied with a smug tone.

"Let me guess, something to do with Eri right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, that Minako friend of hers; she just found out that she's the same girl she mugged and stabbed back in junior high!"

Izaya chuckled along.

"Crazy how the world works." he said.

"Thanks for watching over her like I had requested." The girl added. Izaya got up and walked to the door, his devious smirk still on his face.

"No problem, Nagatani-san."

The next day went through its usual routine. Eri and Minako no longer dwelled in each other's business and past. However, instead of another beating up on the rooftop like Eri usually did. Minako managed to escape Eri's sight as soon as the lunch period began. She scurried past people to a quiet place. Her pace slowed when she confirmed that she had lost her. Then she heard ominous footsteps behind her.

"Hey." she heard. She stole a small glance and saw a group of just four boys. She hugged the book in her hand and calmly walked away. They still followed her. One of the boys moved in front of her, compelling her to a halt. He forcefully snatched the book from her hand.

"Ah, so little miss delinquent wants to be a nurse when she grows up." the boy said.

"It says lawyer.*" she corrected in a flat tone. The boy in front of her frowned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he grunted, opening it to a page and then tearing it out of the book, and crumpling it into a ball in front of her, then carelessly dropping the book to the ground. She gave no response to the bullying and bent down to pick it up. She felt one of the guys dig around her blazer pocket. They simply took out her wallet.

"Whoa, she's got quite a lot of bills in here." said one of them.

"Cool; we can go out to eat after school."

Minako let them have the wallet and just stood up. The main boy patted her head and smiled.

"Thank you." he laughed. Before they walked off, someone hollered.

"Hey Shishizaki-senpai, you shouldn't bully people like that."

"And you should have more respect for your senpai, Kyohei." Shishizaki retorted. Kyohei cowered back.

"Sorry."

The group of boys kept her wallet and walked away with a content feeling. Minako didn't acknowledge Kyohei's presence and went on. He grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey, wait a sec."

"Thank you I guess." she mumbled, only saying it because she felt obligated to. Kyohei let her go, seeing that she really wanted to be alone.

She sneaked off into the library to the back of the room where the windows were. Like she had seen before, Izaya was there, reading idly and his small odd board game there. She held her breath and tip-toed, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. She grabbed a book, sat down at a table and ignored him. For the first few minutes it was silent before Izaya disrupted it. He turned around, feigned surprise and broke into a good humor.

"Ah!" he screamed in a fakey tone, clutching his chest. "Oh, it's only Maso-chan."

She twitched a bit.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why, isn't it proper to distinguish you as a masochist? After all you suffer beatings and bullying with no end and you still say that Eri is your best friend?" he questioned.

"Are you going to leave soon?" she asked in a soft and impassive tone. Izaya laughed more.

"Hey, hey now, that really hurts my feelings Maso-chan!" he whined childishly. She continued reading her damaged book and didn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry." she apologized insincerely. Izaya walked over and draped his arms around her in a slinking motion like a snake.

"What's with the cold demeanor? Have you always been this ghostly or is this all due to your "friend's" constant abuse?" he questioned nonchalantly, making air quotations when he said friends.

She didn't answer. Izaya continued needling her with questions.

"Do you even consider her a friend? In fact do you even have any friends? All the rumors say that when you're not you're all by your lonesome, drifting idly around like the spirit you are."

She took a pause and pondered. The people she had met so far; Eri, then Shinra, then Shizuo, then Kyohei, and now this young man that always talked to her. She wondered if she could even consider these odd characters her friends. She knew nothing about them and vice-versa, but still...

She settled her book down.

"I don't know." She replied frankly. He released her from his embrace.

"You really are a strange one." He muttered to himself. He heard her chair scrape against the floor and then her footsteps that trailed behind her as she strolled out.

"Strange enough that you're on the edge of not being human."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As lunch continued, Eri sprinted down the halls, looking for Minako. She was fuming with anger and swore that once she found her she'd beat some sense into her. She stopped in one classroom, looked around and saw only a few people there and not her little sister. Then a voice called out.

"If you're looking for Minako she's not here."

She turned around and noticed it was her classmate Kyohei.

"Where is she?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know; she just walked off after Shishizaki-senpai and his friends harassed her."

She furrowed her brows and gritted her teeth.

"What?" she uttered, rage slowly building up.

"They stole her wallet too, but she didn't seem to have a reaction." he added. Her hand curled into a tight fist until they turned white.

"That bastard! I'll kill him when I find him!" She cursed before storming off. Kyohei did nothing to stop her and instead smiled.

"Good luck dealing with her."

Shishizaki was a nice student but had about equal strength as Shizuo and also had Izaya's speed. Which is why, whenever he was near either of them, he dreaded it. He always managed to get roped into their fights, usually because of Izaya, who used him to distract Shizuo as he ran away. Again it happened but this time he willingly interfered. He got tired of it and it was the exact reason why he mugged Minako. He assumed that she had some connection with Izaya because he had seen them talking in the library.

He was mostly focusing his fight towards Izaya and Shizuo was telling him to stay out of the way. Shishizaki used his delinquent acquaintances as cannon fodder to distract Shizuo with. They went armed (obviously) with whatever they could get their hands on; pipes, bats, small pocket knives; anything to protect themselves from that indestructible being. However, their handicaps worked to no avail.

Shishizaki snatched Izaya by the shirt front before he could get away.

"Oh what's wrong senpai? Did I do something wrong?" Izaya teased. He gritted his teeth.

"You're lucky I'm getting to you first instead of Shizuo." he answered back. Before he could throw his punch, he felt something hit the back of his head; a girl's shoe.

"Shishizaki!" He heard someone scream. Eri stomped through the battlefield with only one shoe towards his direction.

"Shishizaki, I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed. He tried to ignore her but she grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground with surprising force.

"What the hell's your problem?!" he shouted.

"What did you do to Minako?!" Eri shouted back. He chuckled.

"Ah, you mean the girl with the black curly hair?" he asked. She grew impatient and tried kicking him while he was still on the ground. He tumbled, evading the kick and whistled, calling his gang. The ones that weren't knocked out by Shizuo came to his aid.

"Take care of her, my game's with Izaya and Shizuo not this runt."

"Hey, get back here you fucking coward!" she ordered. Before she could move she was trapped in a circle of four of his henchmen.

"Hey guys, recognize her?"

"Oh yeah, the lively little freshman; the one who beat up a couple of our guys."

"You should learn some respect for your senpai little girl."

They rushed in at her all at once and she simply moved out of the way, letting them collide into each other.

"Only four guys? C'mon isn't there anymore?" she laughed. They picked themselves up, grunting with angered expressions. They picked up the weapons and went at her. She blocked an offender's pipe with her forearm and kicked him square in the gut, pushing him back to bump into another one. A flurry of quick and concise punches flew about; she dodged the ones aimed at her and threw her own, each landing a hit. Blood spotted her knuckles, not hers. A few of them were struggling to stay conscience. As she beamed a chaotic smile, cackling to the sky, she felt a sharp point dig into her tender shoulder flesh. She elbowed the culprit and seized him by his blazer, ignoring her slight bleeding. Her teeth were gritted and she sent a death glare at him. The young man shivered and then froze up.

"You're a bigger coward than Shishizaki!" She said. Then in a flash, she smashed her head into his, head-butting him into unconsciousness.

"You fight with fists, not with knives! Anybody can win a one-on-one with a knife, especially if the other is unarmed! That doesn't make you a delinquent; any guy that thinks like that doesn't deserve the title of delinquent; in fact a bastard like that doesn't even deserve to exists!"

Upon hearing her words Shishizaki's gang fled in fear. Eri decided not to go after him; there were bigger fish to fry. She spotted Shishizaki kneeling on the ground, resting before going again to capture Izaya, who was contently staying out, watching Shizuo continue to fight with the scraps of the senpai's gang. Shishizaki then went in to punch Izaya, but something else intercepted the path of the punch; Eri's back. He froze and Izaya was a bit surprise that she managed to run so quickly. She stumbled from the sheer strength of the hit. She regained footing and chuckled darkly.

"Cool, you're almost as strong as Shizuo, that's what I've heard. Heh, I'm glad those rumors are true!"

She tackled him and forced him to the ground. Shishizaki struggled to pry off the girl, but found that he could not. She hung on so tightly until her nails dug into the skin of his forearm. When she saw her chance she punched him as he lied there. She head-butted him but he managed to stay awake. He went in and tried to punch her, but she quickly stood up to evade it. She started to laugh again and it got on his nerves. He went in and sucker punched her, but she only wobbled a bit and smiled with blood dripping from her mouth. Again she grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. He crouched, holding his abdomen. She kneed him again, this time in the face and then pivoted on her left foot for a roundhouse kick. He squirmed on the floor. She chuckled and under her breath she whispered.

"Ugh, jumping fish are so pitiful; might as well put it out of its misery."

She picked him off the floor and forced her knuckles down to his jaw with force, knocking both him and a tooth out. She staggered back. He was still alive, just slightly injured. She panted. Fatigue rested upon her shoulders when she heard slow clapping. She turned around and saw the gakuran cladded boy smirking at her. She smirked back and then walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Maso-chan! Maso-chan!" Minako heard Eri call. She was on her way home after school but then quickly spun around, noticing how injured she was. Despite her injuries she beamed her usual happy grin.

"Here." she said, handing a folded up piece of leather; Minako's wallet. She simply stared at the injured smiling girl. Bruises marred her usually flawless skin, a blackish blue one under her eye and a reddish one on her cheek. Streamers of red painted down her hand, gripping her bloody shoulder wound.

"You're bleeding." Minako said. Eri smiled back and retorted.

"No duh."

"It doesn't hurt much; I already had Shinra fix it up."

"Thank you." she acknowledged at last. Eri ran her fingers down Minako's cheek tenderly.

"No problem. There's not much money left though." she admitted, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. "They spent it on the vending machines and lunch. What the hell do you carry that much cash for? Ah, I won't pry. But I managed to get some money from mugging the guys who harassed you."

Minako continued to stare, clutching the wallet in both hands. Eri stopped chattering and pulled out a few crumpled dollars.

"Let's go and get something to eat; I'll deal with your punishment later."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah, for ditching our practice fights." she said with a twitch and then grabbing the other by the collar. "If you ever have the guts to miss another fight I'll beat your brains in." Eri threatened. However, she had a feeling that her big sister's words were empty.

Eri had stolen quite a lot from Shishizaki and his delinquent companions. After eating a filling dinner at a nice resturaunt, they began walking home but stopped at a convenience store. Minako waited for her outside and then she returned with a wrapped up popsicle in hand. She tore off the wrapper and it was revealed to be a twin pop. She split in half and gave it to Minako.

"What's this for?"

"For celebrating my win!" She replied merrily. "I'm so happy! I haven't been exercising my serious delinquent fighting for a long time."

Minako gave no response as she began slowly eating the orange ice. Eri playfully punched her shoulder.

"Hey, I was only half serious about beating your brains in." she joked. "Stop analyzing your friendship with me; overthinking is worse than not thinking at all. There are some things that you have to let be. Besides, if I was in your shoes, and you were the person beating me every day, my feelings wouldn't change. I'd still love you, Minako."

Her white cheeks were airbrushed a very slight hint of rose.

"Thank you, I guess." she replied meekly. Eri burned bright red, noticing the error in her words.

"I-I didn't mean _l-love _like that! I mean... I love you like a sister! That was what I was trying to say! Um, I didn't mean it like I'd wanna fuck you or something—"

"I understand, Eri-san."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With a sigh of relief Eri smiled and then chuckled, her face still blushing red.

"W-well good... cause I have no interest in you whatsoever."

"I said I understand, Eri-san." Minako assured again. She clenched her chest and sighed again.

"Okay." she gasped. "G-good, you understand. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

###

Eri escorted Minako all the way to her apartment building. At the gate she petted her younger sister's head.

"Well, this is where I say later, so later!"

"Later." Minako replied plainly, staring at Eri as she skipped hurriedly away, finally turning in when she couldn't see her anymore.

###

Eri hurried to the hospital where her older sister had to stay in. The two of them shared almost the exact features except the other being a year older, a centimeter taller and a different way of wearing their hair. Also, unlike her, her sister Eiko was born an ill baby. Her skin was always pale, eyes sensitive to sunlight, and she could never run or play or she'd faint. Eiko was confined to a hospital bed once she graduated junior high.

The two managed to keep in touch however. Eri had been informing her about everything that had happened so far in Raijin; her main topic seemed to be always about the Minako person that she never met. The two girls were munching on snacks as they sat in the hospital room. Eri sat at the edge of her bed and began telling her about her day.

"You should've been there! I took out those guys so easy, even the third year Shishizaki." she told triumphantly in a haughty tone. She boisterously continued. "Oh my god it's been so long since I've been able to go all out against someone. Hey, you think if I managed to beat up Shishizaki that I can take down Shizuo?"

"You're still holding on to that ridiculous dream?" Eiko laughed. "You know Shishizaki might have just let you win the fight because you're a girl." she said, as she chewed a bar of chocolate that she got from the vending machine in the hallways.

"Can't you let me have my moments?" Eri whined. Eiko chuckled and then asked.

"So you went through all that just to get your friend's wallet back?"

"Yeah of course! Especially since she carried so much money in that little wallet. She had nearly two hundred thousand yen in there!"

"That is quite a lot. Is she rich or something?"

"Beats me; I don't really know much about her. She's always acting so damn mysterious it pisses me off, but I have to live with it since I've taken the burden of being her older sister." Eri said sounding annoyed as she stuffed her mouth full of chips.

"You guys have a weird relationship." Eiko commented.

"Oh! You haven't told me what happened when that Orihara guy visited you a few days ago! Is he still your boyfriend or something?" Eri asked. Eiko sipped and her smile shrunk.

"Well, we've only known each other since the second year of junior high, and now that I'm here it's kinda strained. Besides, like Minako, Izaya-kun's kinda weird too. He always looks like he's plotting something. I'm kind of over him too. He's not exactly a model boyfriend like in shoujo manga and dramas; but that romance shit is cheesy anyway."

"Ah. Well, I wish I could've met the guy at least, wonder if he's as cute as you say." Eri said teasingly.

"Believe me he's drop dead gorgeous." Eiko retorted. The two laugh.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Eiko requested.

"Sure, shoot."

"What's with you and Minako?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" Eiko asked. Eri turned bright red again and nearly spat out her soda.

"Eh?!"

"Cause it's perfectly alright if you do love this girl."

"I DON'T!" Eri yelled loudly.

"But you even told me and I quote; 'Also today I said the most cliché thing ever. So you know how I beat her up every day? Well she started to question it and I told her if I was in her place I would still love her no matter what.' Isn't that what you said?"

"Y-yeah, but I didn't mean love like that! I mean, yeah, she's alright even if she pisses me off and she's really pretty..." Eri covered up her quivering lip as her mien was flushed pink.

"Oh my, Eri-chan is in love, and with a girl!"

"Shut it." Eri quietly protested and then tried to calmly drink her soda.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Eri was trying to search for Minako. Again she had disappeared at lunch without even bothering to tell her. She sprinted down the hallways, rudely pushing people aside as she panted heavily. _That little shit! I'll definitely kill her once I find her!_ She thought as she continued bolting. She checked several classrooms, the cafeteria and then tried the library.

"Minako!" she yelled loudly. The gakuran cladded boy, Izaya, who had also given her a standing ovation after her win against Shishizaki and his gang just the day before, was sitting at a table in the back like usual. He saw her and placed an index finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. It's a library you know." he berated. She gritted her teeth but tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't get in trouble with the librarian. She walked up to him.

"Have you seen Minako?"

"Who?" he pretended not to know.

"Brown eyes, curly black hair, flat-board chest, average height." Eri bluntly described.

"If you're talking about your little sister that you beat up every day, maybe she's crying in a corner somewhere hoping you won't find her." he mocked. She slammed her fists on her table and leaned in close to shoot a deadly glare. Izaya haughty demeanor didn't waver and he continued to smirk.

"My you're aggressive." he taunted.

"And what would make you say that?" she growled.

"Isn't it obvious; I mean, why wouldn't she runaway from someone who constantly abuses her?"

"I never would abuse her." She protested. He made a sly smirk and chuckled.

"Oh really? Then what do you call the beatings you give her?"

"It's training! Minako is a latchkey kid with no street smarts whatsoever; I can't leave her alone but I can't always watch her either, so I have to make sure she's capable of fending for herself." she explained.

"And you do this by kicking the shit out of her every day until she can hardly walk and stay conscious? Yeah, that sure will help protect herself."

Eri's patience started wearing thin.

"You know I don't have to take this; just tell me where Minako is and I'll be on my way."

"Have you tried the rooftop?" he asked. With that Eri began hurrying on her way but Izaya needled her with another question.

"One more thing," he said, compelling her to halt. Her jittery body tried to keep still.

"Ugh, what now?" She said, sounding annoyed.

"You say that what you do is protection; that it's love. Tell me honestly, do you think she loves you back?"

Eri's mouth finally kept closed. Her anxious body seemed to return to its composed state. Without a word, she hurried off, not answering Izaya's question.

###

Eri wasn't sure how to answer his question, even if she was honest. Because, honestly, she didn't know. She hoped that Minako liked her and that she thought of her as a friend. But, she couldn't say that she knew certainly that Minako reciprocated her feelings. From what they've been through so far, their relationship seemed to drift in between the borderlines of being close friends and complete strangers. There were still some things that made Minako complete enigma to her.

And furthermore how did that guy with the gakuran know about their relationship? Was it from rumors that their classmates started? Did he stalk the girls? Or was it because he actually knew Minako even though he said he didn't. Minako had been usually running away to the library for seclusion, maybe she had been talking to him.

But she didn't have time to ponder about questions like that. Her priority was to find Minako. She leapt up the several flights of stairs hoping that when she reached the top, her friend would be there.

"Minako!" she yelled at the top of her lungs to the sky. She looked around her and saw no one there. She panted and her knees suddenly felt wobbly. Eri supported herself against the silvery railings, the fall breeze running through her brunette locks. She brushed her bangs back and sighed.

"Eri-san?" She heard that familiar voice say. She spun around and saw Minako staring at her with a book in her hand.

"Y-you're here? But I didn't see you..." her loud voice slowly became soft and slow.

"I was behind there." Minako replied, pointing behind her. It was the small rectangle thing that had the door which was the entrance to the stairs. That explained why she didn't see her at first. Abruptly, Eri threw her arms around Minako and embraced her tightly. Minako blushed a bit.

"E-Eri-san?"

"You made me run through the entire school looking for you. I didn't know where you were." she said softly.

"I-I'm sorry." Minako stuttered. All of the sudden she heard a stifled chuckle and next thing she knew she was forced down to the cement ground, rolled so she would lie on her stomach and her arms locked behind her back. Eri was grinning manically at her.

"An 'I'm sorry' isn't enough this time you pinprick." she cursed. She got up and before Minako could pick herself up she kicked her in the face. Eri snatched her by the collar and shook her.

"Don't just run away from me like that! I don't understand why you always run away from me!" she yelled. Minako gave up prying Eri's grip on her collar and instead just gently held her hand. For a brief second, Eri saw what she thought was a gleam of hurt in her eyes. With a huff she released her grasp, walking away and leaving Minako sitting there on the ground with a thin stream of blood running down her chin.

Eri stuffed her hands in the pockets of her blazer and walked nonchalantly away. As she walked down the stairs, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When class resumed Minako no longer looked towards the window, instead she looked at her friend, who wore a scowl on her face and rested her head on her hand. Why was she so upset? She wondered. Was her apparent disappearance really that upsetting? There was no small chattering in the back even, just complete silence as the teacher's humble voice filled the room. The teacher asked if anyone could answer the equation on the board. Eri's frustration was almost palpable. Unfortunately, the teacher made the foolish mistake of asking Eri.

"Um, Nagatani-san." The instructor asked. Eri shot up a glare at him. He shivered but continued.

"Can you solve this equation on the board please?" he requested. She stood up in ominous silence. The class watched every move she made. Unexpectedly, she hurled her chair at the whiteboard and growled. After the classes' screams of sudden fright, it quickly mellowed down. Without permission Eri stormed out of the room.

"N-Nagatani-san, wait!" the teacher tried to call back. She paid him no mind and continued.

A cold feeling lingered on Minako.

###

There was a short break between classes and the math teacher decided to tell the principal about Eri's outburst. Ever since the first day of school everyone knew that Eri was a crazy delinquent but she never made such a scene in class before. Minako debated in her mind whether or not to go after Eri. Maybe all she needed was space and time to herself, but she wanted to know what had caused the outburst.

"Hey, Minako." she heard Shinra say. She looked up.

"What happened between you two today?" he asked. She sat up attentively.

"How do you know something happened?" she asked calmly.

"Because you're face isn't a total mess like it usually is." he replied bluntly. "Now, I didn't mean it like you're ugly, but Eri usually gives you a thorough beating every day; today it's just a little cut on your lip."

"I don't know what exactly happened. She just said she couldn't find me and she looked kinda sad." Minako answered.

"Well this isn't like you guys. I've never seen Eri-san this mad before." Shinra said. He smiled and assuring smile and patted her back.

"Well, I'm sure you two will be able to patch things up." he pathetically consoled.

###

The next several periods went by and still Eri didn't return. Minako couldn't focus on anything but her. She grew a little worried. Where could she have run off to? When the school bell tolled, signaling the end, she ran off and tried looking for her, not even bothering to get her normal shoes from her locker. She ran up to the roof and she wasn't there. Minako tried to think of other places that she might be.

She tried checking if she had already tried going home. She sprinted out to the entrance and looked around. Unbeknownst to her, a trash can was sent flying and unintentionally in her direction.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly she was suddenly on the ground. Shizuo lay on top of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded meagerly.

"Y-yeah." she replied, sitting up.

She saw several bodies on the ground; Shizuo's doing of course. He was the one who threw the garbage can, it was a bad aim and accidently went for her. Luckily, in the nick of time he managed to sprint and push her out of the way.

"I'm sorry about that." he apologized simply.

"It's okay." she said.

"Are you looking for Nagatani?" Shizuo asked. She nodded.

"She was out here for a little bit, halfway through the fight. Then she ran back to the classroom."

"Thank you." Minako acknowledged with a quick bow.

###

When the classroom was completely deserted, Eri returned and sat on top of a desk, hugging her knees and burying her face between them. She fought back tears as Izaya's question rambled through her head. Maybe she needed to change her ways if she wanted Minako to remain by her side. She suddenly heard the door to the classroom open. Frantically, she ran, hitting the desks and then running into a long single storage locker.

"Eri-san?" she heard Minako's plain voice utter. The locker fell on its side and Eri rolled out of it, still hugging her knees.

"Eri-san, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really." she replied, forcing a smile and getting up.

"Are you okay?" Minako inquired.

"Just fine, c'mon let's go."

###

The two of them began walking home solemnly. Neither of them spoke a word to each other during the way. Minako broke the silence.

"Eri-san," she began softly. "Are you mad at me?"

Eri didn't reply. Minako turned her head.

"Forget I said anything." she muttered. Suddenly she heard soft sobbing noises.

"Eri-san." she repeated. Eri tried making a run for it but Minako caught her by the shoulder and shoved her to a wall.

"Eri-san, what's wrong?" she asked, keeping her voice firm and calm. She saw her wear a sad expression. Minako froze up, surprised. Eri made a meager grin.

"Neh, Minako... you h-hate me don't you?"

Minako stared and didn't reply; she kept her grip on her. Eri continued, breaking into sobs.

"You do; that's why you run away... because I keep beating you. You hate me..."

Whack! The back of Minako's hand struck Eri in the face. Then abruptly, she wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her face comfortably in the crook of neck.

"M-Minako?"

"I don't hate you." she protested, hugging her tighter. "You can beat me all you want but my feelings won't change... I'll still love you, Eri."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I love you, Eri-san."

Minako kept hugging her, squeezing her body tightly. Eri's arms were trapped at her sides so she couldn't hug her back, but she didn't mind; she was unsure if she should even reciprocate her hug. But some feeling swelled up inside her that she didn't cry, but felt as if some great weight was lifted off her shoulders. But, later she realized the awkward aura of their embracing. Her heart started to flutter rapidly. She blushed, uncomfortable of the position she was in.

"Um, M-Minako, I-I..." Eri's voice stuttered and then faded off. Minako continued nuzzling into the crook of Eri's neck.

"I love you." she muttered again. She could see that the smaller one's ears were red. Eri's face burned a flustered bright pink again. She tried to gently pry off Minako from her, panicking a bit.

"Ah, uh, Mi-Minako, I love you too! But can you, um, please let go of me now? It's kind of uncomfortable and if people see us like this—!"

"Sorry." Minako apologized simply, quickly releasing Eri from her embrace. Her milky skin was airbrushed cherry blossom pink and she wore an impassive but clearly coy expression. Her clammy hands were tightly grasping each other. Eri started to sweat nervous bullets of perspiration.

"Um...Minako," she began but then was cut off.

"I only love you as a friend." Minako assured, sensing the awkward feeling that Eri felt. She broke into a twitching smile.

"Y-yeah! Of course I knew that!" Eri lied. Minako stared at her blankly.

"Then why are you so nervous?" she retorted.

"I-I!" she stuttered but was cut off again.

"Do you like me in the other way?" Minako continued to innocently taunt.

"No, no—!"

"Because it's alright if you do—" Eri slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Dear God just please, don't talk anymore. J-just, how the hell can you look so plain but think so perverted?!" She cursed loudly.

After a few seconds she panted and soon regained composure. She looked over at Minako and for a brief moment, she saw her break into a small but very beautiful and mysterious smile, almost like that of Mona Lisa's. Eri couldn't help but lose all composure again. She flinched in one great spasm, as if a strong jolt ran through her body. She cupped her hand over her face, trying to conceal her blush. She furrowed her brows.

"C'mon, we should hurry and get you home; I have other places to be." She grumbled snatching Minako by the wrist and dragging her behind.

Even though she was a little frustrated at the moment, underneath it all she was glad, glad that she could prove the gakuran cladded boy wrong.

###

"Here." Izaya said handing Eiko canned ice coffee and then sitting in a chair across her bed.

"Have you noticed my sister's been kinda acting weird?" Eiko asked after she sipped.

"What do you mean? You mean the loving fighting and bloodshed or being infatuated with Shizu-chan?" Izaya joked. Eiko laughed.

"No, and believe me the second guess wasn't even close. She isn't in love with Shizuo that's for sure, if anything she's in love with—" Izaya completed the sentence for her.

"The Minako girl she's always with?"

"Heh, how'd you know?" she asked, her voice sounding a little fainter.

"Because you asked me to watch Eri-san for you."

"Right, right." Eiko uttered, holding her head. Suddenly her vision blurred and the room seemed to spin. But soon after staying still for a few seconds she returned to normal. She sighed.

"Dammit." she cursed. Izaya didn't bother to ask if she was alright, besides, he already knew of her condition.

"Alright, well I have to go soon. Still have homework to do." he said, grabbing his gakuran which was hung behind his chair. Carefully, she stood up.

"Well, later." she said with a smile. She tried to lean up and kiss him, but he caught her by the cheek. Izaya smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eiko-chan." he said teasingly, brushing her hair away from her face and then leaving a fleeting kiss on her forehead. He walked out the door and Eiko stared out, her eyes trailing him as he watched him leave. She swept back her hair with her fingers, briefly touching the spot on her forehead where he kissed her. She stood there, bitter and disappointed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eiko began analyzing her relationship with Izaya. Their first meeting was not of happy circumstances. In junior high she had participated in a gambling ring during a club exposition. It was actually supposed to be a biology club presentation, but Shinra had left the planning all to Izaya, who turned it into a gambling ring. She had won a bet against Nakura and he was not pleased with her and the ring at all. The next day he came brandishing a knife, stabbing Shinra and then trying to aim for her. But before he could Izaya stepped in and told Nakura that he would take the blame for the stabbing incident, resulting in Nakura being blackmailed the rest of his life. Eiko went in and thanked him and that was what basically started off their relationship.

However as time passed on she realized he wasn't as chivalrous as she thought he was. Eiko was well aware of his disturbing, complicated, love for humans and his usual observing; he told her this himself. She was also aware of his twisted collecting of "followers."

Most of them were usually depressed and/or suicidal and have been victims of extremely severe levels of violence from their parents or lovers. Those girls were lost and desperate for someone to believe in, making them especially easy to use; the perfect subjects for Izaya to toy with. When she asked about them he simply answered that all he did was shift their beliefs and nothing more; it was their choice to believe in him. If he wanted them to die they'd kill themselves with no protest. It explained the sudden spike in suicides in Ikebukuro.

Despite what made him a cruel psychopathic being, she was still fond of him. She liked him romantically, but she refused to become one of his naive followers. She nitpicked the qualities that she liked from him. She liked how he was mysterious and how he could put up a good fight. Izaya laughed when she told him this.

"You're a very positive person; it's weird." he joked. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yeah; I also know that you're not a bad person; maybe... chaotic neutral?" Eiko guessed. Izaya chuckled more.

"What are you, a psychologist?"

Izaya's looks and charm were alluring enough; she'd give him that. But the way she never fell into his web of trouble like his followers was that, even though she thought of him as a friend, she never trusted him. She took everything he said as a lie until he could prove otherwise (which he normally did when he wanted to prove her wrong).

Which is why at the moment, after he left, she debated on whether or not letting Izaya observe her younger sister and her friend was a good idea; she was filled with self-doubt.

###

Time passed on and Minako had at last grown fond of Eri. Her fighting abilities slowly grew and soon she was able to start fighting back. Minako began showing up to class with fewer injuries. Eri was proud of her. Her cold demeanor was still there, but she changed just a little.

Unbeknownst to Eri however, Minako had taken up her habit of watching Shizuo's fights. She'd just calmly sit and read as he fought, then afterwards he'd complain and she'd listen.

The feeling was very mutual. Shizuo respected her and liked her because of her listening skills; the best part was that she didn't say anything back. Whenever people tried to comfort him he felt like a charity case, but since Minako almost never responded, he never felt any guiltier than he had to be.

One day, she decided to finally speak a few words to him. Again Izaya had sent more thugs after him, and Shizuo really blew his top off. Then after the fight was over, he sat beside her and he became depressed. He went on about how, because of his strength, he felt no one would ever like him. People were scared of him and he began wondering if his family still loved him. She suddenly closed her book, but didn't look at him.

"You're not that aggressive; you're very nice when you're calm." she stated. He chuckled.

"Well, that's the first I've ever been complimented so thank you." he acknowledged simply. She finally made eye contact with him.

"Please stop making yourself sound despicable; it's bothering me. I like you." She said bluntly. His eyes went wide and surprised and his cheeks reddened. He turned his head to hide his abashed expression.

"Th-thanks." he stuttered nervously. No one had ever confessed to him so frankly before. _She's an odd one _he thought, but he didn't mind her. She was nice company and he hated being alone. Meanwhile, Minako just happened to be at the same places at the same time because of Eri's constant detentions. They were conventional uses for each other and they were satisfied with just that.

Minako pitied him, but she was able to like him in a way that wasn't pity love.

###

By the time Minako and the other colorful characters she had encountered over time, they were second years and she had grown used to the chaotic environment. Just when she thought the sane world she knew was about to shatter before her, the cracks began to fix themselves. No matter how many people Shizuo smacked into the wall, no matter how many fights she had with Eri, no matter what Izaya said in his absurd lectures; no matter what, it all became normal to her.

Sure, she still had her questions; questions about _her_ and _him, this _and _that,_ but she still managed to live her life without thinking too much.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Midway through their second year of high school, Eri and Minako had officially kick started their reputation as delinquents. They started from the bottom and worked their way to the top, just like the Sakutera girls, delinquents from Minako's junior high. The third years they once knew like Shishizaki soon graduated and now there were new seniors to pick fights with. Eri made it very clear that they would never pick fights with freshman because there were bigger fish to fry; unless of course some haughty freshman was foolish enough to fight them.

She liked the time she spent with her "big sister." They never had to fight much since Eri looked intimidating enough and that allowed them to almost live like normal high school girls. One day, instead of a beating on the rooftop, they simply ate their lunch and chatted idly. She pulled to articles of clothes from her backpack. She threw one to her and hurriedly put the other one on her.

"See, isn't cool?" she asked excitedly.

She showed off her sukajan; a letterman looking jacket that was made of black and white satin. Embroidered into it were sparkly silver threads that formed a white blossom in the front. Eri spun around and showed the back; on it which had a quintessentially Japanese motif. It was a pure white crane flying in a breeze that carried silver blossoms and in the background a crescent moon. A sukajan was pretty cliché for delinquents to be wearing even if most of them didn't wear such flashy garb anymore. Minako stared blankly at it.

"Why did you buy it?" she simply asked. Eri raised a brow.

"Ahhh? I just got it just 'cause it's freaking cool."

Minako continued gazing idly. She had to admit with the sleeves of it rolled up and her hands in her pockets, she looked much tougher.

"It looks expensive." she commented.

"Let's say I know people; not yakuza people if that's what you're thinking. But my friend was nice enough to sneak this out of their family's shop for me." Eri explained. She then shoved in Minako's face the other clothing she had just for her.

"Now put this on." she said.

"Why do I have to change my clothes?"

"Because you are so fucking plain; if I'm ever going to deal with you the least you can do for me is change your appearance a lil." she whined. Minako agreeably removed her standard blue blazer and red bow tie and threw on the cardigan given. It was a plain black wool cardigan that was a little big on her. The sleeves were loose and covered half of her hand.

"See, not a big change right? Are you happy with it?" Eri questioned. Minako obediently nodded. She smiled broadly and patted her head.

"Good girl."

###

Much to Eri's chagrin, the girls were separated and put into different classes. But, coincidentally enough Shizuo and Minako were still together. Like the previous year they said nothing to each other in class.

Eri and Minako sat together in the classroom, spending time with each other during their lunch break. She whined.

"I hate you so much right now. I can't believe you get to have Shizuo in your class." she let her head fall to the desk. "Meanwhile I'm stuck with stupid Shinra."

"Do you really hate it that much?"

"Nah, I met another guy named Kyohei Kadota. He's kinda like delinquent, but pretty calm; you know him?"

"Kinda." Minako said as she remembered the young man who saw her thoughts clearly. Before they could go any further some people stormed into the room. Unbeknownst to them they were a few followers of Izaya. Some were from Raijin, some were not. He sent them to go run amuck in Raijin, starting with picking a fight with Minako.

"Hey, who here is Minako Nagatani?!" A girl demanded to know. Eri's brows furrowed over her angry eyes. She stood up.

"What the hell do you brats want?" She growled, like a bear protecting its cub.

"Are you her?" another girl asked.

"Listen hear, some of you don't even belong here so go fuck off!" Eri cursed.

"Shut up, don't tell us what to do!" a girl wearing their uniform shouted.

The room fell quiet. People ceased talking and just stared at the scene. They were anticipating an inevitable fight. One of the followers whispered to another.

"I think it might be the other one." she said, eyeing Minako, who sat calmly.

"Hey, you in the cardigan; you Minako Nagatani?" she asked. Minako made brief eye contact.

"Yes." she said softly with a nod.

"She's the one we're looking for." The one, who was supposedly the leader whispered. The group marched towards her but then Eri lifted her chair and like a lion tamer, held them at bay.

"I won't let anyone touch Minako." She hissed out.

With that, she threw the chair at them, but missed her target. Provoked and furious, the leader of the followers charged swiftly at her with a small blade. The knife dug into her arm but she seemed unaffected. The girl who stabbed her ogled at her with horror. Eri sighed.

"Not this again; nothing pisses me off more than a coward who uses a knife on an unarmed person!" She shouted. She tore the knife out of her flesh, not caring about the blood spurts. Eri then snatched the girl by her shirt front and smashed her fist into her jaw, letting the girl fall unconscious.

"Let's go!" Eri demanded, grabbing Minako by the hand and dragging her down the hallway; the angry band of followers at their tail. They were heading outside and everyone was crowding at the windows for a peek.

The two girls made it outside in the main entrance and courtyard. The stopped for a second to catch their breath but it was a bad move. That single second allowed the group to surround them. When Eri finally stopped panting, she stood up straight and proud like she usually did. Her back leaned up against Minako's back and she smiled at her. It was her excited, bloodthirsty smile.

"It's a seven against two fight; can you do this, Maso-chan?"

"Yes; but please do not call me Maso-chan." Minako simply protested. Eri leaned over and whispered.

"You got my back, right?"

"Yes." she replied confidently.

The group of girls went all at once.

Punches, kicks, and curses were flying here and there. Minako and Eri fought together like a duo. Eri quickly caught a girl who was about to punch Minako and hurled her several feet. A girl holding a metal pipe tried to strike Minako with it, but with her forearm she blocked it and smashed her head against hers, knocking her out. She then tossed the unconscious body at a girl who tried to punch Eri. A few minutes later the furious group were scattered on the ground, bloody and limp. Groans and pants filled the air. Eri made a meager smile and turned her head.

"That was fun, right Minako?" she asked. She made no reply.


End file.
